Bound
by Lukercy-Lover-Forever
Summary: Kisara just wanted a night of fun with Mai. But sometimes things just never go according to plan.


Kisara laughed with Mai as the two swayed their bodies to the music, the club at a full swing. It was around midnight and the two girls had just arrived, eyes practically glued to their every movement. Mai knew how to handle the club scene where Kisara was just a beginner. The young girl was too innocent to understand some things so Mai had thought it would be fine if she just kept the younger girl close to her.

Some things just never go according to plan.

A man stood in the darkest corner of the club, his lilac eyes glancing around for anything that may catch his interest. As his eyes landed on a white-haired beauty, an evil grin spread onto his face. Slowly the man emerged from the shadows and walked towards the girl.

Mai was laughing until her eyes caught movement. Someone was walking towards them. Kisara, noticing her friends sudden change in behavior, glanced behind her and saw a tanned man around his twenties walking towards them. He had blonde hair that spiked up, almost as if it were defying gravity. His lilac eyes were bright, yet Kisara swore she saw darkness in his pupils.

The man made his way to the two girls and smiled, glancing over at the pale white-haired girl. "I couldn't help but notice you from where I was standing." He said softly, staring into blue eyes. "I just had to come over and introduce myself." With that, he held out a tanned hand. Kisara blushed lightly and held out her own pale hand. The man took her hand and gently shook, still smiling. "I'm Mariku." He said, dropping his hand to the side.

"Kisara." Was the soft answer. Mai smiled and slowly began to back away towards the bar, making sure to keep a watchful eye on the younger girl. Kisara glanced down at the floor shyly, not really sure of what she should do. The tanned male noticed this and gently tilted her chin up. "Would you care to dance?" Kisara nodded as he took her pale hand once again in his tanned one, walking into the middle of the dancing. Mariku wrapped his arms around her small waist and started to slowly move his body with the music.

Kisara followed him and began dancing to the music, a pale hand moving to run through her white hair as she laughed happily, enjoying herself immensely. The blonde smirked, his lilac eyes traveling over the young girl. She was truly beautiful.

Mariku twirled Kisara as she continued her soft laughter before pulling her close to his muscular body. Her blue eyes widened slightly at the sudden contact, her pale cheeks breaking into a dark blush. "I-I.. umm.. I should be getting back to my friend." She stuttered. "What's the rush?" he whispered. "Aren't you having fun with me?" Kisara looked around, trying to find Mai. No such luck.

Her blue eyes looked up to meet lilac. "I am having fun. " She whispered softly. The tanned male grinned and held her closer, making sure she had no chance of escape. Kisara tried not to panic as she felt his grip tighten. Mai would help her. Right?

"Pleas, Mariku, let me go." Mariku just continued to grin as he released her from his tight grip, only to grab onto her thin wrist. Her eyes widened as she tried to pull away, panic beginning to rise. "Let me go!" The blonde pulled her towards the exit as she struggled against him, tears welling up in her eyes. Why wasn't anyone trying to help her?

The club was still going strong, people turning away when they saw a young girl struggling against a much older male. No one wanted to get involved, they all wanted to continue with their fun.

Mai laughed, sipping at her drink as her eyes scanned around for Kisara. She had only taken her eyes off the younger girl for only a few seconds and she was nowhere in sight. Mai shook her head as she smiled to herself. Maybe Kisara was finally coming out of her shell.

A cold blast of air blew against Kisara as she was forced outside, tears sliding down her face now. She was scared. What was this man going to do to her?

Kisara opened her mouth to scream only to have a hand come down to cover her mouth. "Don't scream." He hissed. The young girl whimpered against his hand, her tears falling faster now. Mariku smirked and pulled the pale girl into a alley, pushing her up against a wall.

Kisara tried to squirm away but it was of no use, he was too strong. Mariku pulled out his knife and placed it against her delicate neck. "Such beauty." He purred moving the knife to glide up to her face. "  
>A pity you were chosen for my victim." He whispered with a grin. The white-haired beauty was sobbing as she flinched away from the knife. She couldn't scream, she couldn't speak, she couldn't do anything. Was this the end for her?<p>

Mai sat up and stretched her body before she walked towards the exit. She flipped her cell open and sent a quick text to her friend.

_I'm heading home. Hope you have a good time with that hunk. _

Kisara felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, her hand moving down to pull it out. Thank Ra he hadn't restrained her wrists. As she grabbed the phone and began to pull it out a sharp pain was sent through her body. Her eyes widened and she let out a muffled scream before she sobbed harder, blood dripping down her hand to the ground.

Mariku laughed and pulled the knife from her pale hand, licking the blade. "I wouldn't try that again." He purred into her ear. Kisara was in pain; her hand was throbbing from the hole that had been stabbed into it. Why was he doing his to her?

Mai laughed to herself as she put her phone away, walking towards her car as a breeze blew through her blonde hair. Tonight had been a great night. Kisara actually left with someone! She had never been so proud.

Muffled screams were heard through the still night, blood spilled and splattered against the wall, floor, and Mariku. He dropped the pale body to the ground as he licked his knife, enjoying the sweet taste of the young girls blood. With one last look at the now still body, he left without a backward glance.

Mai yawned and rubbed her eyes as she made her way down the stairs, walking towards her kitchen to grab a bowel of cereal. She still hadn't heard a word from Kisara. With a shrug she pulled herself a bowl and walked into the living room, plopping down onto the couch. Maybe she stayed over at that Marikus place. Mai shook her head and turned on her TV, only to be met with a startling headline on the news. She immediately turned up the volume to here the story.

"_**A young girl was brutally murdered down at Moonlight club. Sources say that she was stabbed multiple times before her neck was sliced. There are no new leads on the case though officers are investigating. "**_

Mai stared at the TV, her eyes wide. That was where they had been just last night. She shook her head and began to eat. "The poor girl. I wonder who it was."


End file.
